


Start Your Engines

by PupperDogs



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst, Cars, Chaeyoung confused idiot, Comedy, Dahyun even bigger idiot, F/F, Fluff, Humor, I know nothing about cars, Inspired by The Fast and the Furious, Jeongyeon will fight Nayeon 24/7, Jihyo lives to roast everyone, Mina is SOFT and is kind an asshole to her friends, Momo is big asshole but also big baby, Nayeon biggest idiot, No one wanted to make a TwicexCars au so I had to step up, Sana is sometimes mature maybe, Someone give them a hug tbh, Tzuyu is a big soft baby, because they're cute but also they're in pain, this was a bad idea
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-09-01 16:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20261383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PupperDogs/pseuds/PupperDogs
Summary: Twice x Fast and Furious (KINDA) au; please look at the tags, this story will switch from comedy to poorly written angst so fast you'll get whiplash. I would also like to point out the fact that there are like 2 aus with Motzu as best friends and like 3 Mitzu aus. With the amount of VLives they have together, that's just plain insulting.tldr: Twice + Cars + Everyone loves Tzuyu + Everyone is a big idiot + Random angst chapters = This fic





	1. 5 Seconds

Nayeon _lost._ It’s Saturday night, there’s music in the air and the bass is making her ears ring. Everyone is yelling around her, jumping up and down. Im Nayeon was beaten? Im Nayeon, Myoui Mina’s right hand? Nayeon, the person who was known as one of the best racers in Asia, after Mina, lost. Write this one down as one of the greatest events in drag race history.

Mina and Nayeon had built a racing empire from the basis that they just don’t lose. From Japan, to China, all the way down to Indonesia, they were at the top of the list. But a week in South Korea and Nayeon’s reputation takes a hit. This wasn’t just any other race anymore.

“You lost.”

“I know.”

“By 5 seconds. I counted”

“So did I.”

Then Mina smirks. And Nayeon knows what’s coming. She can feel it in her bones. Nayeon is sitting on one of the chairs in their private booth. Her head is in her hands. She can feel it coming.

“I’m calling Jihyo. She’s never going to believe this shit. I can’t believe you lost to some fucking random, this is the best day of my life,” says Mina.

She’s laughing so hard that she has to hold the table to be able to keep up right. Her phone is in her hand ready to make the call. Nayeon is 98% sure there are tears coming out of her eyes. She needs like 20 shots of vodka a day to make it through the rest of her life. She’s never going to live this one down if Mina has any say on it.

“I can’t fucking breathe Jihyo. Please get Jeong and Sana on the line they’ll love this shit.” Okay. First of all, what an asshole. Second, Nayeon is 100% sure there are tears streaming from Mina’s face at this point. Because whatever Jihyo has said to Mina has her sliding out of her chair and wheezing.

“Are you done yet? Because I think you’re done.”

“No wait, Sana asked me to send the video. She’s losing it”

“Hang up. Please, for the love of god, please hang up”

Mina hasn’t hung up yet, she’s giggling to herself and has the phone on speaker. Nayeon can _hear_ Jeong’s coughing up a lung in the background. Mina sent something, she can see the group chat from where she’s sitting. Whatever it was, Nayeon doesn’t want to see because she’s pretty sure she heard someone (probably Sana) fall to the floor and Jihyo is screeching with laughter.

\--

It’s been 30 minutes, Mina is finally off the phone with the three married rats. Fuck them and their relationship. (Not really, she loves them but those three just love to give her shit.) Nayeon has had 4 shots and another round is coming to their table. She can still hear the occasional chuckle from Mina. But Nayeon can see her face. Mina is calmer and it’s time to talk business.

“I want her on my roster. 5 seconds on my top racer is impressive.” Mina has the biggest grin on her face when she says it, but otherwise, her tone is sharp. She’s sometimes a huge asshole, but she’s been Nayeon’s asshole since they become pen pals so many years ago.

“She drove the 1969 Chevrolet Camaro, right?” At Mina’s nod, Nayeon looks around the lot. This wasn’t as big of an event as they were used to. Just a small one to see what the racing scene was like in South Korea.

“There, do you see it? On the other side, past the starting line,” Nayeon points in the direction and Mina’s gaze follows. She doesn’t see the driver; the windows are tinted just enough to show the figure, not the face. But she does see her. Bent over looking into the engine with a rag in hand. Mina doesn’t think she has seen someone with a face like that. Then her head turns and Mina just, falls.

Literally, Nayeon has taken the chair from under her, and she falls to the floor.

“I don’t know what you’re staring at but seriously, now’s our chance to go ask, looks like the giant asshole is finally getting out of her car.” Nayeon’s right, Mina finally notices that the driver’s door is open and the figure is finally getting out.

“Holy shit,” Mina agrees with Nayeon, but probably for different reasons. Her reason is that something the driver said made the girl laugh and she’s pretty sure that her heart fell out of her ass. If the girl turned her head just a little bit, then it would seem like she was staring at Mina. At the thought, Mina’s face flares up because, what the fuck was that. She runs a multi-million dollar “business” (legitimacy of said business will be further explored) and she is acting like this? It feels like when she was back in high school and she had that small, tiny, miniscule crush on Sana.

(It was a big one. Never went anywhere because Sana was in a long-distance relationship with her two pen pals from South Korea. Mina’s ended up being Nayeon. Life just seemed a bit unfair back then.)

Nayeon, on the other hand, feels like she’s shaking. Is she shaking? Who cares because holy shit she’s pretty sure that God has an angel to come down and beat her ass in drag racing. The driver’s lips were in a slight pout after the girl said something to her. Nayeon wants to both squish her cheeks then kiss her, and also possibly wreck her until she can’t stand. But details, details, there is a job still to be done after all.

\--

“Um, hello, excuse me, can we, um, please talk to you guys for a s-second?” Three gazes fall upon Mina and she feels like digging her grave then and there. Nayeon is just staring at Mina. Seriously, same girl who just made fun of Nayeon for 30 minutes and single-handily conquered the racing scene in Japan just stuttered?

“I, uh, I guess?” The driver looks confused but she holds her hand out anyways. The girl next to her has since then dropped her smile and is looking at Mina and Nayeon with a cold stare. Nayeon is a bit creeped out. Mina thinks she’s in love.

“I’m Momo and this is Tzuyu. What can we do for you?” She has a firm grip Nayeon notices. As much as she would like to test that out more, she and Mina have a business to run.

“Nayeon and Mina. Pleased to meet the person who bested me,” Nayeon gives Tzuyu a polite nod. Her stare gives off a vibe that she wants to punch her in the face but she’s only 60% sure. Mina, however, offers her hand and Tzuyu shakes it. Everyone can see a new glint in Mina’s eyes as Tzuyu gives her a smirk in greeting. (They have gathered a crowd. Most well-known racers in Asia and the best racer of Seoul and her personal mechanic talking? A sight to see). Well, everyone but Tzuyu it seems. Who keeps silent as she waits for Momo’s cue.

“Oh, that was you? Nice race. But I don’t think you’re here for the pleasantries. Again, what can we do for you?” Momo looks directly into her eyes, not the least bit intimidated by the people she is talking with. Nayeon knows she shouldn’t bring up the job offer now. Especially with Tzuyu and the crowd looking on. Mina can’t even look Tzuyu in the eye, let alone back her up in this situation. It seems Nayeon is alone for this one.

“I was just wondering if I could buy you a drink? It’s not every day that I can meet someone who actually beat me” Nayeon gives her the best, friendly, smile she can muster. Bunny teeth and all.

Momo looks to Tzuyu, who gives her a nod surprisingly. Mina seems to be taking up most of her attention though. Momo smiles, they’re a little cute. She won’t hesitate to beat her ass if Tzuyu has even one tear in her eye though.

“I guess, but I have to be back here in a couple of hours to take Tzuyu home. I’m her ride,” Nayeon wants to snort but doesn’t out of respect. Can the girl not drive herself? Who goes to a race like this and can’t drive? But anyways, if Nayeon wants this to go as well as she needs it to, she’ll need Momo to be with her for the rest of the night. And perhaps the weekend too if it goes really well.

“I can drive her home, I don’t mind,” Mina speaks, to everyone’s surprise. They all thought she had died when Tzuyu told her she liked her jacket. Mina looks at Nayeon in the eyes to rely her message, whatever you do, I want her on the team. Okay, so maybe Mina isn’t that distracted. Nayeon gives a subtle glance to Tzuyu, asking without making a sound. With a subtle shake of her head, it’s decided that Tzuyu will in fact, not be needed in this type of business.

“You can go have fun Momo, I think I’ll be just fine with Mina here,” There’s a glint her eyes that Momo hasn’t seen in a while. It’s enough to sway her decision.

“If you’re sure, then I guess I can have a few drinks tonight. But you have to text me when you get home and call me in the morning if you don’t see me,” Tzuyu salutes with a faux serious expression. Mina giggles at her, Momo gives her a small smile, and Nayeon focuses on the last part of Momo’s statement. Call in the morning if she doesn’t see her? Maybe this will be easier than she thought.

She also decides at this moment that Tzuyu is not a hard ass, but extremely precious. She will also be willing to beat Mina’s ass if she sees Tzuyu frown ever again. In her head, Tzuyu just became her child. Whether or not Momo or Tzuyu likes it.

\--

A few drinks later and some number of hours later, Nayeon is having to fight Momo off her back while she fishes out her keys.

“Jesus, can you give me a minute I can’t focus,” She hears Momo chuckle into her neck and she can feel her knees go weak.

“Sorry, I can be a bit impatient,”

“You’re telling me, I think it took me 15 minutes just to get my door open.”

Clothes are getting ripped off and Nayeon is being pushed backwards onto her bed. Yet, she can’t fully commit until she asks the question. There is a reason for this wonderful, and she means wonderful, escapade after all.

“I wanted to ask you a question and you don’t have to answer right away, if that’s okay with you,” she asks between kisses. She can barely think but she needs to do this now or she’ll forget about it. Then Mina will be mad at her. Nayeon really doesn’t want to deal with a mad Mina ever again.

(One time, Nayeon had slept with someone in Mina’s bed while she was drunk. It was an honest mistake. Mina’s apartment was the door before hers, anyone could have gotten it wrong, really. Long story short, Mina had made her not only clean her house and buy her a new bed, but she switched out all her ingredients in the kitchen. She didn’t notice until she made herself a coffee with extra sugar and it tasted like she just drank all of the salt content from the entire Pacific Ocean.)

“Sure anything, and then after you have to put that mouth of yours to better use,”

“Will you consider being a part of mine and Mina’s crew? With talents like yours, I wouldn’t mind having you stick around. Racing and otherwise activities,” Nayeon doesn’t expect the next question. Because honestly, she really, _really_, can’t think that hard at this moment, with Momo slowly inching down her body.

“Is this offer extended to Tzuyu as well?” Seriously, who thinks about someone else while they’re in bed with Im Nayeon? Jesus Christ Nayeon needs to talk to Momo about bedroom behavior _when_ she joins.

“Well no, as there seems to be no use for her. What does she even do? Wipe your sweat off when your done racing? She is cute though and like a tiny little baby. She’s great at keeping Mina company so there is maybe she can do something. Though, she isn’t needed for our type of business,” She closes her eyes to prepare herself for what’s to come. Her head in the pillows and moans already beginning to come out from her mouth, “You don’t have to let me know now. Anyways, we can focus on other things instead.”

Nayeon doesn’t see, but Momo’s eyes harden at that. She has her answer, and she knows that neither Mina nor Nayeon won’t like it. She can have some fun for tonight though, but tomorrow morning, she’ll be back at Tzuyu’s garage. Where it’s safe from people like them.

\--

This is single-handedly the best night of Mina’s life. She has a pretty girl in her car, wind in her hair, and food in the backseat. Everything in her life pales in comparison to right here and now. If she could stop time, she would.

“Take a left here, you should pull up soon,” Tzuyu directs her. When they saw Nayeon and Momo participate in drinking games, they both decided that it might be best to leave. To Mina’s pleasant surprise, Tzuyu also doesn’t very much like the college frat party aesthetic that the events seem to take on after the races finish. So, they grabbed some food and Tzuyu offered to show Mina the better parts of Seoul. Also, the better parts of Tzuyu it seems.

Tzuyu tells her that she and Momo have known each other for a very, very long time. Having met while Momo’s family took a trip to Taiwan, they have been taking care of each other since they both made the move to South Korea at 17 and 15, where they found Chaeyoung who helped them get back on their feet. Tzuyu wouldn’t say why they moved so young, but Mina didn’t push. They’d only known each other for so long. She didn’t want to ruin her chance already. _If I had one chance at all,_ Mina thinks, _she’s probably just doing this because Nayeon ditched me._

(She had one, Mina just can’t look at Tzuyu in the eyes long enough to see the affection she had for her.)

Mina learned a lot that night. She now knows that her full name is Chou Tzuyu. She learns that Tzuyu works at a garage and helps Momo with her car when she can. She learns she dropped out of school at 14. She learns that Tzuyu is both a puppy, and loves puppies. She also learns that her eyes shine so bright when the sun hits them at the right angle. That Tzuyu has the softest voice she has ever heard. That when she laughs, Mina feels like making a fool out of herself just to hear it again. She learns what it is like to look at someone and feel every emotion coursing through their veins. Mina learns that when she looks into Tzuyu’s eyes, she can say she is home.

“Gosh, it’s beautiful here, how did you find this place?” Mina looks around in awe, there’s a beach and small shops, and everything that quiet peaceful beach town would have. She loves it. When she looks to the right, she sees Tzuyu, with the food in one hand, holding out the other. Maybe she can find another thing to love if all goes well.

“When Momo has races in other cities that I don’t feel like going to, Chaeyoung drives with me to as many places as we can go to discover what South Korea has to offer. It beats staying at the shop while Momo is gone.” Tzuyu leads her to an area near the water, where benches are set up with a great view of the sunset. Mina doesn’t know, but when Tzuyu looks at her, all she can think is that if she could stop time, she would. Because she has a pretty girl next to her, the ocean breeze in her hair, and food in her stomach. Life was good for the moment.

\--

When Mina drops Tzuyu off at her garage (her apartment is above it apparently) she sees Chaeyoung. She also sees Chaeyoung’s gun, with her hand resting on it. But reality is, Mina isn’t that intimidated. Chaeyoung is kind of small and from Tzuyu’s stories, Mina can only see her as a big baby that is also a Tumblr art hoe. She has a feeling she knows what Chaeyoung is really there for, and Mina needs to be intimidated. Because if she isn’t, that means Tzuyu isn’t safe. Mina needs to Momo to do better with Tzuyu’s protection. Because she deserves better

With a kiss on the Mina’s cheek, Tzuyu exits the car. Blushing, Mina watches as Tzuyu gives her friend a quick hug and waves her goodbye before going inside. Mina returns the nod that Chaeyoung sends her way.

Once she’s sure that Tzuyu is inside, Mina drives off, phone in hand, calling a friend of hers. Dahyun owed her a favor and Tzuyu is important enough to Mina to cash it in already. While she may look soft and unsuspecting, Mina knows that Tzuyu will be safest with Dahyun’s watchful eye around her.

\--

When Nayeon wakes up, it’s to the sound of Mina dancing and singing in the apartment. Weirdness of _that_ aside, she turns to apologize to Momo for the noise, hoping her best friend didn’t just annoy the crap out of who Nayeon could only describe as the person responsible for the best night she ever had.

But Momo wasn’t there. They went to bed at around 4am and according to Nayeon’s clock, it was only 9:30. Unless Mina changed it, which really, Nayeon wouldn’t put it past her. That bitch. However, Mina seemed to be in too good of a mood, if her song choice was any indication, to be messing with her this early in the morning. (She was singing Sunset, by the sounds of it. Nice rendition too. Maybe Nayeon will join her once she figures this whole thing out).

Combing back her hair with her hand, Nayeon looks around and sees it. A small note with what looks like chicken scratch. Despite the fact that Nayeon had to decipher the poor spelling of the Korean language, she got the gist of the message. And she was not happy.

“MINA SHUT THE FUCK UP AND COME HERE NOW!”

“WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT? CAN’T YOU HEAR I’M SINGING?”

“OF COURSE, I CAN HEAR IT, YOU SOUNDED GREAT BUT WE HAVE A PROBLEM”

“God what do you want?” Mina asks. Then suddenly she has a face full of paper and Nayeon’s angry face right in front of her. Reading it, Mina seems to be a bit baffled.

“Why should I care about what your sexcapades write to you and how well you can ‘do it’. Which honestly, seems like pretty valid complaints” she asks.

“No, not that part dipshit, I meant the PS part. And shut the fuck up, that is a complete defamation of my character and if I technically wasn’t a criminal I would be suing her right now.”

Mina reads on and her amused expression drops. And she’s frowning. Of course, the best friend of the girl she likes has to make an enemy out of her. Of fucking course.

“Get dressed, we have some shit we need to do,” With that, Mina turns on her heel and leaves Nayeon to change. Letting the note fall to the ground, Nayeon hardens her expression and gets ready for the day. She didn’t care that much about what Mina cares about. But the minute you insult _HER_, Im Nayeon, there was going to be an army your front door.

\--

When Momo gets to Tzuyu’s she finally relaxes. Honestly, it was a long night and she only got 3 hours of sleep due to the fact she had to book it out of Nayeon’s so quick. Following the aroma in the air, she finds herself in the kitchen.

Tzuyu is at the stove making pancakes with Chaeyoung in front of her, coffee in hand, looking dead to the world.

“Good morning! Pancakes with extra syrup and extra bacon?” Tzuyu hands her a plate and Momo is ready to begin inhaling everything on it.

“You know if we lived different lives, I would 100% wife you up right now.” And she means it. Tzuyu has been all the good in Momo’s life and in all honesty, there were moments she wished that they could have loved each other. Maybe in a different world, where they could have it all. But they have this one, and Momo is just fine with it as well.

“I would second that, but my I’m out of coffee and someone has yet to give me a refill,”

“Go get yourself coffee, or better yet, eat my ass Chaeng,”

“I can’t believe you interrupted us just to say some stupid shit like that,”

“You see this is why I couldn’t love either you. You guys just don’t appreciate me,”

“Because you suck,”

“No, you suck!”

“NO, YOU”

“YOU DO”

“Can you guys shut up and enjoy your meal? Honestly, it’s a nice morning. Everyone seems to have had a good night last night and I just want to enjoy my time with you guys” Tzuyu mumbles, as she is busy shoveling food into her mouth.

That was the end of it. With Momo, Tzuyu, and Chaeyoung eating breakfast together as a family. It was the little things they enjoyed for and with one another. For everything they went through, peace was what they truly appreciated.

\--

**Outtakes:**

\- **The Note**

  
Hey Nayeon,

4/5 stars: You could use some work, but overall, I had a relatively good time. Would have given you the fifth star if you had a bigger bed and more stamina. Towards the end you sounded like my first car when the engine finally gave out. I guess that’s fitting given our jobs.

L8r sk8r,

Momo

P.S. I would like to take your offer of me joining your crew and promptly shove it up your ass. Do not reach out to me or Tzuyu again. That goes for Mina as well. We do not mix well with those who only see others as tools, not as people. You stay in your lane and we’ll stay in ours. Hope you enjoy your time in South Korea, but please, don’t make it permanent if you know what’s best for you.

\- **The Beach**

  
“One time, Chaeng gifted me a picture of the characters from my favorite k-drama with the words ‘S(H)OULD(E)R (SHOULD)ER S(HO)U(LD)ER S(H)OULD(ER)’ on it. I didn’t know any English at the time so I was really confused”

“I mean I know some but what the fuck does that mean”

“I honest to god have no idea still. I just don’t have the heart to tell her that that picture has no meaning to me whatsoever”

“Maybe it’s supposed to have a deeper meaning”

“Momo thinks she might have dyslexia”

“Yeah, I could agree with that”

**\- The Call**

  
“Hey, I need to cash in my favor. Can you please reach out and look after someone by the name of Chou Tzuyu? She lives nearby you actually,”

“I’ll watch out for her, but what’s in it for me to do a good job? What’s my incentive to get close enough to her for proper protection? I need the motivation, the DRIVE, if you catch my drift”

“She has a friend named Chaeyoung and she’s kinda cute if I’m being honest”

“I’ll be there tomorrow morning don’t you worry”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone! This is my first fanfiction, so please, go easy on me. I got some courage to post from twitter user sunsetmina, so if you liked it, please thank her. She's great. (Also the reason for all the Mina's cactus tweets during the whole Momo dating fiasco. Qualité) This will be a bit lengthy note, but the others will be much shorter, just have to get some things out of the way.
> 
> Notes:  
\- This was first posted on AFF so the notes here and there for the first 2 chapters will be different, nothing too much though, but just warning you if you guys saw this before.
> 
> \- I don't exactly have a public Twitter, but maybe one day who knows? If you have any questions, feel free to leave a comment or send me a message and I will answer as quickly as I can.
> 
> \- I will be putting outtakes of scenes I wanted to write but didn't know how to fit in the story, at the end of each shot. You could probably get a general consensus over who's talking anyways.
> 
> \- This story will be written through "one-shot" form, heavy on the quotes. The story is fairly linear, unless I have a chapter for the past. In general though, if you want a certain scene, i.e. two people racing, everyone getting heated over Uno, feel free to ask and I'll be happy to try fit it in the story.
> 
> Until next time, JM


	2. Years Ago; Momo and Tzuyu (ft Chaeyoung)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Another long author’s note and I posted earlier than I expect, in conclusion, I lied.
> 
> So, I was planning the au and writing the next chapter to fully introduce Dahyun and the Jeongsahyo dynamic, right. Then I came to the realization that the Motzu and MoChaeYu dynamics is my favorite thing about this entire story and I didn’t get to really explore that in the 1st or 2nd chapter. Instead of progressing with finishing the next “official” chapter, I decided to procrastinate and write an explanation as to why these 2 + Chaeng are so close instead. I will also be doing one for Minayeon down the line, but this one I can't get out of my head.
> 
> Also, while it is nothing explicit, more of a quick mention, I will be writing about Momo and Tzuyu in situations when they are well below the age of adulthood as this is their meeting. Again, nothing explicit, but the idea of it is fairly gross. TW// mention of underage marriage
> 
> P.S – Definitely more serious than the rest of my work will be. This kinda made me sad lol

Growing up, Momo learned that the Hirai’s had no use for those who they deemed to be useless people. Her parents dressed her in the nicest clothing, put her in the best schools, and made sure she knew her place. She was not allowed to have friends. Not allowed to have a phone, as she had no one to contact. Not even allowed to speek, when spoken to. _There was no point in using her voice if she had nothing useful to say_ her father had said. There was only but 1 reason as to why her parents have yet to leave her to the streets.

Every morning since she turned 14, when she finished getting ready for the day, Momo’s mother took a singular picture of her. The picture was then sent to the eldest son of the Chou family. _He needs to see what he is getting darling, it’s only fair_, her mother once said to her.

Momo is 15 now. On a flight to meet her betrothed. _It’s for the merger darling, think of the money once our companies join!_ Money she would never get to use, anyways.

Sitting in between her mother and father, with her older brother in the row in front of her, Momo is quiet. She stares at her hands as the flight attendant announces their arrival at the Taiwanese airport. Momo forced herself not to cry. Tears are useless, she thinks, because I have cried thousands of times and nothing has or will change.

\--

Chou Tzuyu is 13 when she first meets Momo. Well, not exactly meet, actually. It was more of a sighting. As she was not allowed to be near her father and brother as they did business. Too much of a waste of space and oxygen, if she remembered correctly. The Hirai family had been picked up at the airport by her brother’s personal chauffer. _Nothing but the best for my bride to be! And Tzuyu’s husband hopefully._ His smile was wicked as he said it. Like a joke that Tzuyu didn’t understand. He was 10 years older than her, maybe that's why she just couldn’t understand just yet.

Momo was beautiful. Though, either Tzuyu was freakishly tall or Momo was really that short. However, Tzuyu noticed that Momo stood behind her family, just like her. But someone interrupted her view.

“Hello there,” in broken Chinese, “I think this one will do just fine.”

The man was taller than her, and seemingly well past her age range. Fine for what exactly? Tzuyu didn’t know, but as she got a look at Momo’s face when her brother kissed her cheek, she had a feeling it wasn’t good.

\--

Momo was to live with the Chou family, to be able to get used to living with her new husband. She will spend 2 years in Taiwan to be able to learn his language and to teach Tzuyu Japanese. When she was to turn 15, Tzuyu will be sent to Japan.

To ease the process, she will share a room with Tzuyu. _Don’t want you to take up too much space,_ she remembers_, your father had said that you don’t do anything anyways, might as well stick you with someone who is just the same as you_. But she didn’t mind it too much, actually. Tzuyu was quiet, like her, and when Momo saw her confusion to the entire meeting their family had, she thought it would be best that she will be the one to ease her into their world. No one liked to be kept in the dark.

Every day, Momo and Tzuyu work together to learn a whole new language. Which proved to be quite difficult, despite what their parents may think. As Tzuyu was too quiet and timid, Momo has never used her voice for more than 20 seconds in a week, and they know that the other has been looking down the balcony for a permanent escape.

They both thought of their future with one another as they began to get ready for bed. Neither of them have ever been ready for the next day.

Unbeknownst to Momo, every night, Tzuyu waits to see the other close her eyes and fall into a deep sleep before opening the window. There was only so much time she had to see the world she wished to belong to. Towards bright lights and loud noises, Tzuyu runs in in the night. She dreams with her eyes wide open.

As Momo slips into her bed she turns off her brain, and wishes that she had known everything would be happening this fast. Because if she had, she would have said hello to the pretty girl that she saw working at a coffee shop. When she dreams, she dreams of what could have been. _Hi Sana, my name is Momo and I hope that I’m not being too forward…_

\--

When Momo is 16 and Tzuyu is 14, they realize that the only one who can understand what they are going through is one another.

In the year they spent together, Momo learns that Tzuyu sits with perfect posture and tries her best to show that she is unaffected to the world around her. She also learns that she is the only one able to crack Tzuyu’s perfect mold. When they are home alone and the only way Momo can describe Japanese words with actions, it breaks. When they can be teenage girls making jokes, it breaks. When she tries her best to turn Tzuyu’s eyes into little moons and make her smile so wide that her teeth blind her, it breaks. Momo learns that Tzuyu is her best friend. Huh, she never had one of those.

Tzuyu tries her best to get Momo to relax, with a time slot of exactly one year left of each other’s company, it’s a very difficult job. But she notices that Momo only relaxes when Tzuyu is happy. So, she tries her best to be happy for her. It's hard, when dinners are spent in silence, as her father and brother remind each girl every night what their purposes are. When days are spent trying to learn a new language, in the hopes that when they live with a new group of people, they can try to have some sense of comfort. It’s hard because Tzuyu’s future husband insists that she needs no more schooling, so she stays at home alone while Momo is gone. Now language lessons are done with Momo trying to teach Tzuyu other subjects with books she brings home from school. (Tzuyu’s brother is_ generous_, he had said, _though once she finishes high school, Momo has no need to go further. It’s not like she has any use for it)_. But Tzuyu never backs down from the job.

“Momo you walk like a cowboy with back problems,”

“I only understood half of that sentence but I know you’re being mean,”

“It’s not mean, I promise. You just wouldn’t like it very much,”

“So, it’s mean,”

“I mean, yeah, it’s kinda mean,”

\--

A month after Tzuyu’s birthday, for the first time, Tzuyu doesn’t wait for Momo to fall asleep before leaving her bed. Instead, she quickly enters the bathroom with jeans and a sweatshirt and hands them to Momo.

“Hurry! I can’t really explain right now but you need to put these on.”

But Momo trusts her with her life, and once she changes, she grabs Tzuyu’s hand that reached out to her. Together they climb over the balcony railings, to the vines that grows onto the bricks of the house.

“Where are we going?”

“This place I found out about a few years back. Momo it has everything you wouldn’t believe! You’ll love it I promise. It’s going to be amazing, you’ll see!”

There’s a light in Tzuyu’s eye that Momo doesn’t know how to describe. But it’s there and Momo wishes that it never went away. She knows, though, that Tzuyu will hide the spark when she gets back to the house. Because they’re happiness was useless, she knew.

\--

Momo loves it, like Tzuyu said. There’s bright lights everywhere and she can see people laughing and having fun. Though she can’t hear them, as above their voices and laughter, is music blaring in the air. However, that wasn’t the loudest sound she heard tonight. It was the sounds of the cars, engines roaring as they raced past her and Tzuyu’s hidden position. Cars going so fast, Momo could barely see them. A few minutes later it was the cheering of the people that damaged her eardrums. The dark blue car had won it seemed. She couldn’t see the driver but with the way everyone had started to yell, she wanted to join in.

Turning her head to where Tzuyu was, she knew the other felt the same. With a smile so wide, her eyes turned into crescent moons, Tzuyu was the happiest Momo had ever seen her. And for this, she was glad that Tzuyu trusted her with this secret. She was glad that her family had essentially sold her out. For every wrong thing in life, it leads her to this moment. She was grateful. Because Tzuyu was truly happy, and that was all she could ever hope for.

They leave hours later. Tzuyu could tell by the way the moon was beginning to set and the sun’s rays began to show when to leave. She never stayed too late before. Always making it home before Momo woke and her brother knocked on their door. Making it back with at least enough time to take a quick power nap to get through the day. When they reach their bedroom, Momo interlocks her pinky with Tzuyu’s. A promise, to keep this their little secret. (Also, to make sure Tzuyu brings her to the next one. Momo nearly threatened to kill Tzuyu if she ever went to the races without her ever again).

\--

It’s a week later when they have the opportunity to go again. This time, when Tzuyu barges in the bathroom, she finds Momo dressed and ready to go. With snacks actually, she managed to sneak some bread rolls from dinner for them to share. (The maid had slipped them into her hand when she had been dismissed). Tzuyu tackles her into a hug, Momo thinks she breaks her back.

Munching on their bread, Tzuyu and Momo place mini bets on who they think will win. With no real money or items that they truly cherish, they ration their bread.

“Okay, 3 bread pieces that the car with the horse on it wins,”

“No way Momo, that car is all about the initial speed it’ll give up before the starting line. While the black one with the stripes down the middle has more endurance! That thing is a beast. I bet half a roll that that one wins!”

“I mean, I'm pretty sure that speed is how you win a race, but I’ll take that bet.”

When Tzuyu wins, she makes sure to let Momo know that that bread was the best thing she ever tasted. Momo also let Tzuyu know what her middle finger looked like.

“Excuse me, but what the hell do you think you’re doing here?”

They both stand quickly, Momo holding Tzuyu to her back. She’s ready to take the blame. The man is tall and muscular. His eyes leave no room for messing around. Momo fears the worst. She’s ready to tell Tzuyu to make a run for it but the man beats her to it.

“These are the worst seats in the whole area, why would you choose it here,” he says, suddenly smiling at the girls. Holding one hand out, he introduces himself, “Hi! I’m Ok Taecyeon! It’s nice to meet you.”

Before Momo, asks for him to leave them alone, Tzuyu takes his hand.

“Hi, I’m, uh, Tzuyu. This is Momo. We sat here because we didn’t want to get in trouble.”

Maybe Momo should talk to Tzuyu about trusting people she doesn’t know. But when he shakes Tzuyu’s hand and gives them a warm smile, Momo thinks that she knew exactly what she was doing.

“Do you guys want to come with me to my section? Best seats in the house if I do say so myself. Plus, with me, no one will ever give you any trouble. I’ll take care of you guys, don’t worry. That I can promise you.”

When he leads them to the dark blue car, the one Momo saw win the first day. She feels a sliver of hope rise in her heart. She hopes her gut isn’t wrong, because she really wants Taecyeon to keep his promise. For Tzuyu, her heart has been through the wringer enough. (Also, for herself, but she never thinks of herself for too long).

\--

Every week from then on, Momo and Tzuyu sneak out to meet with Taecyeon. At home they must keep quiet, never too loud as to disturb the other Chou’s. Here, though, Tae encourages them to yell along with him as they watch the races, rooting for cars that he had makes bets on. Instead of rationing bread they steal from dinner, Taecyeon buys them street foods. He buys as much as they want to eat. They are not allowed to eat much where they live, he knows. Father said I can’t eat too much. He doesn’t want me to get too fat or Momo’s brother won’t like me anymore and I won’t be useful to them.

When Taecyeon misses home, he teaches his girls Korean. The girls pick up the language much faster than what they are supposed to learn. Perhaps it deals with the fact that learning this language doesn’t cost them the freedom of their lives, but rather gives them the ability to gain it. He tells them stories while they wait for racers, he lets them sit in his car as he races down the track, past the other cars. He even goes so far as to pull his name out of events to be able to teach Momo and Tzuyu how to drive instead. When Tzuyu learns to take apart a car and put it back together, she can see both Taecyeon and Momo cheering and jumping up and down. (Though they were next to her the entire time). When Momo takes Taecyeon’s place in one of his races, she sees the way that they both cheer for her at the finish line, despite losing to the other racer. When the girls head back to the house before the sunrises, they can’t help but smile.

At the racetracks, Momo and Tzuyu learn that a home is not a place, but it is who they surround themselves with.

\--

It is 2 weeks before Tzuyu’s birthday. Momo know how the next two weeks will play out. She knows it down to the T. Her eyes shake and swell with tears as she listens to Tzuyu’s father lay out the plans of Tzuyu’s “shipment” to the Hirai family with the elder Chou. Like she was a package, rather than a person. When she looks up, she sees the maid staring at her. Though she shows no emotion, she gestures for Momo to leave, then raises a single finger to her lips. Momo knows when and how to keep a secret.

That night, Momo waits for Tzuyu to sleep. It’s not the usual day for them to leave to the tracks, but Momo doesn’t want Tzuyu to know.

“Momo? What are you doing here? I thought you could only come here on Saturday? And where’s Tzuyu? Have you been crying? What –,”

Taecyeon is cut off by Momo’s hug and sobs. Not knowing what to do, he takes her to a quieter area, one he’s taken the girls to when he wanted to show them the stars and to help them learn. (They’ve never seen them clearly before they all met. He wished he had enough money to show them the world.)

“I- I need help. Both me and Tzuyu do. She doesn’t know I’m here but I can’t tell her. She’ll want to know why. I can’t tell her why, it’ll break her. I refuse to be the reason why Tzuyu cries.”

Taecyeon holds Momo to his chest as he she sobs out their situation. He has watched them grow so much in the past year. To their first ride and to their first drive, Taecyeon guided them to be the best they could be while chained to the house miles and miles down the road. He is proud of who they have become outside their castle walls. He refuses to let them be pulled back into the darkness.

“Go back to that house now Momo, and come back with Tzuyu this Saturday. Don’t worry, I’ll keep my promise.”

With a pinky interlocked with his, Momo tries her best to not let doubt consume her. She hopes that Taecyeon can keep it too. Because she doesn’t know what to do if he couldn’t.

\--

A few days later, Momo does come back with Tzuyu. While the environment brings joy and laughter, they both know that the air around them is more somber. Knowing what was to come, they tried their best not to talk about the future. They didn’t need to ruin anyone else’s time.

Before Momo leaves to find Tzuyu to head home, Taecyeon puts a piece of paper in her hand with some bills. When she looks in his eyes, he winks. This is his promise.

Clutching the items in her hand, she walks to find Tzuyu, only to see her talking to some girl. The girl was pretty, and Tzuyu’s eyes seemed to shine bright. Though it does lose its life, when Tzuyu realizes Momo is staring at her.

For the first time since this whole thing began, they walk in silence. Until-

“Who was she?”

“Her name is Elkie, she drives the Ferrari from our first bet remember?”

“She’s pretty.”

“I guess.”

Later that night, Momo sneaks in to Tzuyu’s bed when she hears the sniffling. Holding Tzuyu to her chest, Momo tries to keep the tears from falling.

“Please don’t hate me. I’m trying to be normal I promise,”

“Tzuyu I swear on my life that I could never hate you. Besides, it would be a bit hypocritical of me to hate you for this, wouldn’t it be?”

Hearing that, Tzuyu’s tears fall faster.

“I wish it was you.”

Whether she means Elkie or her own brother, Momo couldn’t tell. It doesn’t change the fact that Momo had wished the same.

\--

Taecyeon’s note had listed an address and date. That’s why on the Tuesday before Tzuyu’s birthday, Momo gives Tzuyu a backpack with a week’s worth of spare clothes and other necessary items. Armed with her own bag and Tzuyu’s hand, Momo leads them away from the Chou residence and to the rickety old barn. Paying the taxi driver, Momo turns to see Tzuyu already heading inside.

“Tzu wait up! Seriously what if this place was haunted? You’d be dead and I would have to go tell everyone that you now possess an old barn in the middle of nowhere.”

“Please do. That way, you can stay in the barn and I can protect you from any trespassers that try to come inside.”

Inside they find Taecyeon sitting on his car with 3 large bags, surrounded by other cars that Momo or Tzuyu have rarely ever seen. (He had his favorite, but he also liked showing off). His eyes had bags under them that looked like they have been there for days. His body was worn down but at the sight of his girls, he smiled like it was the best day of his life.

“I’m glad you guys got here safely, was there enough money for the cab?”

“Yeah just enough plus some tip. This was a pretty far drive, I hope you don’t mind we gave her a pretty hefty one.”

“Plus, she said that she was only driving this late at night to save up some money to buy her son a gift for his birthday. From her stories, he seemed nice. They deserve to have a nice day.”

Daughters of rotten, dirty, business thieves, yet generous as ever. Taecyeon was proud. This must be what it’s like to be a father watching his children grow.

“I hope you guys don’t mind driving a bit further, we’ll need to get to the beach before sunrise, so hopefully it won’t be too long,” he says, loading their bags in the car, “I got word that there’s no cops so we should be able to go as fast as we want.”

Momo was about to happily ask if she could drive, she was the fastest of the three, but before she could, she heard the sirens getting closer. Panicked, she shoves Tzuyu into the car.

“COME OUT AND PUT YOUR HANDS UP WHERE WE CAN SEE THEM”

“Tae what do we do?” tears in her eyes, Momo looks to Taecyeon for guidance. Tzuyu's father must have seen them leave in the cab and followed them here. God, she felt so stupid.

“Here, take my keys and this. This has an address on it that will take you to the pier where there is a boat waiting. My friend, Nichkhun, will be there waiting, tell him what’s happening here and he’ll understand. The boat will carry the you guys and the car to South Korea, there, you’ll meet the Son family. They’ll help you o-,” the police interrupt him yet again.

“WE KNOW YOU HAVE THE CHOU AND HIRAI GIRLS. HAVE THEM COME OUT NOW. THE CHOU’S FATHER AND HIRAI’S HUSBAND ARE HERE.” The news grates on Momo’s ears and the tears are streaming down now. Her hands are shaking, but Taecyeon pushes her into the driver seat.

“GO! Go NOW Momo! Get yourself and Tzuyu to safety!” As he shuts the door, Momo sees his hand resting on a gun attached to his hip.

“Momo I’m scared!”

Looking into the rearview mirror, she sees Tzuyu crying and her hands over her head. Putting her game face on, Momo wipes her eyes and turns the car on. She sees Taecyeon nod his head and give a smile to his girls. Flipping the car in reverse, she exits through the back, slamming on the accelerator. As they leave, the girls can hear gun shots ringing in the air.

Momo has never heard a sound so deafening.

\--

Momo never drives as fast as she does that night. Turning what she learned to be a 4-hour drive, into an hour and a half. When they reach the boat, Tzuyu has gone silent, tears staining her cheeks. Her perfect mold in place. Momo doesn’t fare any better, she too has gone silent. It reminds her of when they first met. Scared little girls except now with nothing to lose but each other.

When they explain the situation to Nichkhun, he goes quiet as well. With the car loaded on the boat, the three of them set off to sea.

\--

Tzuyu spends her 15th birthday on the water. Momo and Nichkhun find a lighter and put it in a piece of bread and sing her happy birthday. She cries and tells them it’s the best gift and meal she’s ever gotten.

They cry too.

\--

When they reach South Korea, Nichkhun escorts them to the Son family residence. It’s a small house, and at the door, there’s a mom, dad, and small, small girl, waiting for them. Greeting them with a hug, Momo and Tzuyu learn that the girl’s name is Chaeyoung and she’s slightly older than Tzuyu. Momo thinks that’s a lie but she’ll go with it for now, seeing as she can’t say much about the height department when next to her friend either.

Nichkhun leaves them with a hug each. I have to go think. You may not see me for a while, but if you’re ever at sea, send a signal. Momo cries more in the past 2 weeks than she has for the past 17 years of her life.

\--

They have to share a room with Chaeyoung, there isn’t enough space for everyone, but it seems like the Son family is happy. Chaeyoung catches them up on pop culture and the news. When she goes to school, Tzuyu and Momo help her parents out at the Son’s local garage, where they fix old cars for even older people. When Chaeng gets home, they eat dinner and play board games as a family. Momo and Tzuyu have never been happier.

The three become inseparable when Chaeng graduates a year early, moving out on the money Taecyeon gave the girls and the money Momo saved from entering local races with Taecyeon’s car. (Well, hers now, but Momo doesn’t like to think about that).

It’s a small and dirty place, but it’s on top of a garage for the car, with enough space for Tzuyu to continue helping the community with their vehicles. Though, the neighborhood is still a fairly bad one, and with 3 beautiful girls, it’s bound to call for trouble.

Tzuyu is approached by some guy with shifty eyes. Momo makes sure Tzuyu is in the apartment safe before she heads down to help Chaeyoung with the body. Turns out, despite her small stature, Chaeyoung’s gained some muscle helping Tzuyu with her work. She throws a fairly mean punch.

Momo hugs her when they’re done dragging the body to the garbage can down the street.

\--

Later that night, they all get into bed, with Tzuyu in the middle. She’s still a bit shaken up. (They only bought one mattress for now. They couldn’t afford to waste their money).

“Momo,” Tzuyu whispers, Chaeng is holding her from behind and she’s looking at Momo, clearly shake from this afternoon, “I’m scared.”

“Shhh, it’s okay, we won’t let anything happen,” Momo combs her hair back and Chaeyoung holds her just a bit tighter.

“But what if he took me? What if they come and take me?”

Oh, so this is what it’s all about. Chaeyoung knows the story, her parents told her before the girls came. She’s never hated anyone more.

Momo holds out her hands, “Hold my hands, you too Chaeng.”

Tzuyu grabs her left hand, Chaeyoung grabs her right, also grabbing Tzuyu’s other available hand. Squeezing their hands and rubbing their knuckles with her thumbs, Momo looks at each of them, “I swear to you on my life, that when you hold my hand, I will hold on so tight that nothing and no one will ever take you two away from me.”

“But-,”

“I swear to you Tzuyu, that they will cut off my hands before I let anything ever drag you away.”

“I- Okay.”

“Okay? Chaeng, you too?”

“Yes, okay.”

“I’m with you, don’t worry.”

They fall asleep like that, intertwined legs and holding hands. In the middle of the floor, on a mattress, in a dusty old apartment, in the middle of a bad neighborhood. None of them have ever felt safer.

\--

Present

“You guys ready? Me and Gucci are waiting by the door!” Tzuyu stood next to the German Shepherd (Tzuyu's personal knight and shining armor. Momo and Chae were only slightly offended when she told them that. Until he bit off someone's finger for smacking Tzu's ass. Then he was their best friend.), who was anticipating the walk the 4 of them were about to embark on.

“Can you calm your tits? I’m looking for my sunglasses,”

“Momo, you dumbass, they’re on your head,”

“Shut up Chae! At least I’m still taller than you,”

“What??? By like 2 inches?? MAX!”

“Oh, I’m sorry, I can’t hear you from all the way down there,”

Sighing, Tzuyu leaves with Gucci before Chaeyoung tackles Momo. She gets to the sidewalk when she hears running. Turning her head, she sees Momo dragging Chae by her hand. Suddenly, her left hand is taken into Momo’s free one.

The four of them walk down the sidewalk together. (Technically, Momo and Chaeyoung walk on the street with the others on the sidewalk. Tzuyu would rather die than have Gucci walk on the street). Hand in hand in hand in leash they begin their morning walk. This was home.

\--

**Outtakes**

\- **The Drive**

  
“Holy shit you did it Momo!”

“But I lost?”

“WHO CARES IM SO EXCITED! TAECYEON ISN’T THIS EXCITING?!?!?”

“She’s right. I honestly didn’t think you would be able to find the finish line”

“Well that’s a bit rude”

\- **The Graduation**

  
“Haha, you big nerd, who graduates high school early?”

“At least I finished high school. What did you do again? Oh yeah, spend time racing because you couldn't do anything else.”

“That was a low blow. I’m telling Tzuyu and _Mom_”

“Wait, no! MOMO I’M SORRY WAIT! STOP RUNNING PLEASE! I’M SMALL AND I CAN’T KEEP UP”

\- **Chaeyoung’s First Hit and Run**

  
“Holy shit did you kill him?”

“What??? You think I killed him?? I’m literally so small? I just hit him and knocked him out? He’s physically breathing?”

“I don’t remember you being this confused when we first met.”

“Shut up and grab his upper body, I’ll get his legs.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: WHOOOO that was longer than what I was expecting for this tbh. I hope you enjoyed it and I hope you can understand Momo and Tzuyu's relationship a bit better now! Minayeon's won't be as heavy exactly, but it'll still be a slight downer when it does happen. Anyways, regular antics of the Twice gang coming up next chapter with the official introduction to Dahyun, Jeongyeon, Sana, and Jihyo! Also, focusing more on the Mitzu and Namo dynamics. Since I started this in the middle of the next "official" chapter, the next one should be coming out sooner than later. As in maybe tomorrow or in 2 days.
> 
> Until next time, JM


	3. Everyone Meets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Did I write this, fall asleep when I finished, then dreamt that I uploaded it, then proceeded to work on the next chapter the next day instead of checking? Maybe

\--

Dahyun is a little confused. Which, really isn’t that far from the regular. She’s pretty A-Okay for now. She could do without the smell of burning rubber and the random bursts of angry screams though. That’s kind of annoying. Also, Dahyun is fairly sure that Nayeon hasn’t blinked in about 10 minutes according the watch that she doesn’t wear. She’s sure its most likely an existential crisis. _Those_, she understands.

“So… Does Mina do this every time she’s mad? Or did this recently start? Because I really don’t remember her wanting to drive angry donuts and start screaming randomly when we first met,” Dahyun has to speak up a little. Mina just let out a rather guttural scream and Nayeon is starting to freak her out a lot. She’s staring at her hands. And _not blinking_. Dahyun accepted this job like 8 hours ago and she’s starting to regret it. She should have remembered that while Mina and Nayeon are like a well-oiled machine in the way they work, that machine is like if a mechanic got real fucked up on drugs, then proceeded to build said machine. They work, but to the outsider, it feels like it shouldn’t. She knows they won’t force her to take this job, they’re good people. Oh well, Dahyun always had fun with them anyways and she loves a good mess. Might as well just stick it through.

“What? Yeah, I guess sometimes. I mean, she usually deals by brooding and looking through a window on a rainy day but you know, really depends on what makes her mad,” Dahyun nods, that makes sense actually. Dahyun gets the vibe that Mina can be either very teen angst or just straight up murder adrenaline time. That’s a fun combo.

“If you guys don’t mind me asking, what made her this mad in the first place? I mean she seemed pretty happy on the phone when she was telling me about Tzuyu? At a certain point when we were talking I was sure she was shitting rainbows.”

“Oh yeah well, Tzuyu is a little angel baby, it’s pretty understandable,” Nayeon hands the note to Dahyun, disgust making its way on to her face, “Here, this should explain what’s up with Mina.”

“She’s upset that you got a 4/5 on a sex ranking? Maybe you guys are better friends than I thought.”

“What? NO! Just read the rest of the damn note. By the way, I would like to add that I was more than satisfactory. In fact, I think I should have gotten 100/5. That’s how awesome I was. Momo should be the one shitting rainbows. And another thing-,”

Maybe, Dahyun tuned her out. No one will ever know. Anyways, the note seemed pretty light, threat wise. If Mina had asked, Dahyun would be happy to take this Momo out of the situation. Considering that the note does make it seem like Tzuyu and Momo know each other, perhaps there’s a reason why Mina doesn’t want to hurt Tzuyu in any way. Hopefully, Dahyun can make friends with this “Tzuyu”. Makes the job easier and even Nayeon seems to want to put her in a box to keep her safe.

“Look I have a question. Do you think that 3 fingers are too much?”

“What? No, of course not. Most people have 10.”

“I- I guess?” Nayeon looks to the ground, _what the fuck._

The car that was previously sending smoke signals to the sky has finally come to a stop. Out steps Mina, looking like a typical, badass racer. Boots, leather jacket, and aviators all to match. Except the massive fucking pout and the waddle she has as she makes her way towards Nayeon and Dahyun.

“Guuuuuuuuyyyyyyssssss. I want to go see Tzuyu but I caaaaaaaannnn’ttttt. Because Momo won’t let meeeeeeeeee.” They’re pretty sure that Mina is _this_ close to stomping her feet.

“We can go see Sana, Jeongyeon, and Jihyo instead? I haven’t seen them in a while and maybe you can ask Jeong to make you comfort food?” asks Dahyun. She hasn’t had the time to catch up with everyone. It would be nice to see them.

“Absolutely not. I refuse to go see them after what happened last night. Jeongyeon keeps sending me pictures of my face from last night photo shopped into different situations.”

“Wait, what exactly happened last night?”

“Oh, well, you see,” Mina is smiling again. Except it’s her evil bitch smile. Nayeon wants to kill her.

Nayeon is driving to the Three Blind Mice bar. (There’s a reason why Nayeon had started to call them rats so “affectionately”.) Mina and Dahyun are struggling to breathe in the backseat as they fall over each other. Also, Mina added Dahyun to the group chat. Now she’s personally adding on to Jeongyeon’s collection and from the incoming buzzes on all of their phones, she can only suspect that those rats love the new addition. Nayeon is going to throw herself off a cliff.

\--

The Three Blind Mice, the staple of underground South Korea. Gangs, racers, smugglers, and dealers understand the silent rule. No mischief or trouble allowed at the bar, so long as Jihyo, Jeongyeon, and Sana are in charge. Legend has it, someone had tried to rob the bar while Jeongyeon was at the register and left with only two fingers and a foot. Besides, it was a nice place to pretend that your job isn’t doing something illegal. That you can pretend that you’re just stopping by for a quick break, before heading back to your regular job and regular family. There was no judgement from the owners, just a semblance of peace in the chaos of everyone’s life. Maybe that’s why Momo, Chaeng, and Tzu liked it so much.

Sitting in the back corner of the bar, was said girls, waiting for their lunch. (Their spot has a plaque with their names on it, for everyone to see. Someone tried to sit their once, when it was busy and none of the girls were there. Jihyo pulled out her gun.) Sana comes out, tray of seafood in hand. As well as three different lobster hats. Anything for her babies.

“Here you go guys, this is all we had left from the back if that’s okay. Tonight, is actually steak so make sure to come back tonight.” Sana places the hats on Momo and Chaeyoung’s head. Then proceeds to hug Tzuyu until the girl is struggling to breathe. She has a favorite. Sue her.

Well come to think of it, her wives had favorites too. Chaeng was Jeongyeon’s favorite. They will sit there for hours and trade dad jokes and puns all day if they could. Thankfully, Jihyo pretended that the bar was “too much” for her and Sana to handle alone. (Jihyo nearly cries every time she hears another goddamn joke coming from their mouths.)

Jihyo’s favorite was Momo, hands down. They’re both gym rats and Sana was fairly sure that they also make up dance routines just for the fun of it. Sana tried hacking into Jihyo’s phone to find them, but Jihyo has exactly 29 firewalls up. It’ll take her a little longer.

Finally, Sana’s favorite was Tzuyu. Sana had been lost in a storm one day, trying to find the homes in which her, then girlfriends, had resided. The girl brought Sana to her home for the night, where she met the Momo and Chaeyoung. She also allowed her to use her phone to call her girls to let them know, and proceeded to tuck her into bed then slept on the floor next to her. In return, Sana gifted her with her friendship and a small puppy named Gucci.

“Are you sure you don’t want to sit and eat with us? Jihyo and Jeongyeon said they were going to eat with us too. I don’t want you to feel left out.” Tzuyu gave her the puppy eyes. If Sana said no, not only would it feel like kicking a puppy, but she’s pretty sure that Momo will murder her. Another reason why Momo wasn’t Sana’s favorite. They love each other, but would Momo body slam Sana into the ground for a bag of chips? Absolutely. Would Sana keep bringing up that time Momo thought 2 + 3 = 7 at inappropriate moments? Yes. Yes, she would.

“Sit your ass down Sana, it’s family lunch time,” says Jihyo, walking in with yet another tray of food. Jeongyeon is behind her with drinks, water for everyone and juice for Momo. Because Jeongyeon has yet to figure out a way to get Momo to drink water. It’s surprising that none of the girls are 400 pounds yet.

A buzz in Jihyo’s pocket indicates another text. When she checks, she starts coughing up the water she just tried to drink. Yet another picture of Nayeon. This time, her face is photo shopped to look like she’s bald. Jihyo saved it as her new contact photo, she’ll show it to the girls later, right now, it’s family time.

\--

Momo is helping clean the mess from the table. Tzuyu and Chaeng were excused for gun “training” as Chaeyoung said. Momo knows Tzuyu doesn’t need it. They’re just fucking lazy. A slam of the front door sparks her interest, however.

“Where the FUCK is Jihyo?! I know you’re here you piece of shit. I just wanna talk about the photo of me as Pikachu. Come out here, nobody wants to fight.” Yup, that’s Nayeon. The girl she gave a sex ranking to. That night was actually 5/5 but the girl kept bragging afterwards and Momo wanted to be an asshole.

“Maybe you were 5 seconds late,” says a smirking small girl, who seems to be holding Mina up. Mina looks like she’s about to die from laughing too much. Only her laugh was canceled out by Sana’s loud ass laugh.

“Oh, sorry Nayeon, I didn’t hear you come in. I was too busy framing this.” Jihyo comes out from the back, holding onto a picture of Nayeon’s face after she lost. The words _Five Seconds_ labeled on the bottom.

“Wait Jihyo add this to it,” Dahyun hands her the note that she kept hold of. Nayeon regrets all her life choices.

“4/5?!?! YOU GOT A SEX RATING?!” Sana is about to keel over and die. Until she reads who it’s from, “Wait. Momo?” The girl in question is trying to quietly make it to the other side of the room, where the door to the shooting gallery is.

“Hey guys, what’s up? Dahyun, it’s good to see you!” Jeongyeon comes out from the back.

“Hey Jeongyeon, I have a question,”

“Sure, what’s up?”

“Did you think I was good that night we spent together?”

“Oh, so that’s what we’re doing? We’re fighting? That’s how you want to spend your day?”

“What? NO! Just answer the damn question!”

“Look I don’t feel in the mood to fight with you today.”

“Answer the fucking question, I thought we were friends.”

“FRIENDS? I TOLD YOU I DON’T WANT TO FIGHT”

As Nayeon gears up her response, Dahyun goes to explore the building, she’ll come back when they are ready to actually fight with fists. It takes about 25 minutes of pure arguing until they start throwing hands. Just as she closes a door and entered a room labeled shooting gallery, Sana’s voice rings out.

“Momo? Did you write this?”

All heads turn to the person in full sneak stance halfway across the room, arms in claw form, on her tippy toes, and legs stretched out.

“Ummmmmm”

“4/5?!?!?! BITCH I’LL KILL YOU”

\--

“Look Tzuyu, I know that you’re good at archery, but guns are a completely different area. I, for one, am the ultimate master. Today, I will train you to be the best marksm-,”

Chaeyoung is interrupted by Tzuyu emptying an entire clip into the dummy’s head. Left handed, with her eyes focused on Chaeng, a bored expression on her face.

“While that was impressive. The guns I meant were THESE,” Chaeyoung holds up a box filled with Nerf guns and bullets. Quickly giving Tzuyu a gun and bullets, she yells out the only rule, “FIRST ONE TO GET HIT 5 TIMES LOSES.” With that, she aims for Tzuyu right in the head and pulls the trigger.

“NOOOOOOOOOO” Instead of getting hit with the bullet, Tzuyu is now falling to the ground, a small human with skin as white as snow has tackled her. And now her head is buried into this person’s chest and she has never had a more confusing day in her life.

“That was _CHEATING_. You didn’t even give her time to load the gun _CHEATER_. Tzuyu are you alright?”

“Who the FUCK are you?! What the fuck is going on? How do you even know us? Why are you wearing your pants with one pant leg rolled up?” Chaeyoung is _stressed_. What even is her life anymore? She should have stuck with her plans as a child and become a rainbow princess unicorn astronaut artist. Now she’s here.

“Oh yeah. Hi! I’m Dahyun nice to meet you! I’m a friend of Jeongyeon, Jihyo, and Sana” Her smile is wide as she sticks out her hand to Chaeyoung, who doesn’t take it and just stares. Then to Tzuyu, who is still kinda frazzled, but takes it anyways.

“I’m Tzuyu and that’s Chaeyoung! Thanks for saving me, I could have died”

“Oh, no problemo amigo. I’m a big fan of innocents not getting hurt.”

“Literally _what_ is going on. We don’t even kno-,” Chaeyoung is cut off by the sound of a stampede of feet.

“TZUYU ARE YOU ALRIGHT I HEARD SCREAMING AND CHAEYONG SOUNDS CONFUSED,” In comes Momo, who looks like she’s just been put through the wringer.

“TZUYU’S IN THERE? IS SHE HURT? IS SHE DYING?” Then Mina, who looks like she’s about to have an aneurysm. Then the rest of the Brady bunch, all piled on top of those two, with screams and shouts of protecting Tzuyu.

“Oh, yeah I’m fine guys! Chaeng just tried to shoot me in the head! But it’s all good, Dahyun was here to save me!” says Tzuyu, who is still in Dahyun’s protective hold on the floor. She really is like a big giant puppy.

“Chaeyoung _SHOT _you? What the fuck Chaeng?” Momo’s head turns to the girl in question. As well as seven other heads. Chaeyoung throws her hands up in the air. Again, what even was her life?

\--

Now there they were the 9 of them sitting in the closed bar. 6 of them, being the most prominent players in what many call “The Underground”. The biggest names to criminals everywhere. The younger 3, Dahyun, Chaeyoung, and Tzuyu weren’t as well known, but their association with the others did put their names closer to the top. Dahyun, because her job required stealth and secrets. (Being a hitman/private investigator is incredibly hard, considering the fact that it can be very lonely when you only want to do jobs for certain people. Oh well, they’re her best friends now.) Chaeyoung and Tzuyu on the other hand, Momo refuses to let them reveal their specialties to this world.

Nayeon and Mina were glaring at Momo. Momo was focused on her piece of steak. Sana was finding medicine to nurse an incoming headache. Jihyo and Jeongyeon were trying to take unflattering photos of Nayeon. Dahyun and Tzuyu were deep into conversation about whether Tzuyu should get Gucci a red or black bandana instead of sticking with his normal collar. Chaeyoung was trying to figure Dahyun out, because seriously, there _has_ to be something up with her sudden appearance. Not because she’s pretty or that she’s jealous Tzuyu is getting along with her. Or that she’s pretty and has a nice smile. And she’s pretty. She just super suspicious. Also, Tzuyu invited her to move in to the garage. Chaeyoung and Momo _REALLY_ need to talk to Tzuyu about being too trusting. However, Momo already agreed, so maybe she’s on her own for this one.

“I really can’t believe you left me that note. 4/5. RIDICULOUS.” Nayeon is now shoving the note in Momo’s face.

“Well get OVER IT,” Momo wacks it away with her knife, making it fall towards the chair next to her. In front of Tzuyu, who picks up the note and begins reading. (Chaeyoung is also reading over her shoulder. Her neck kind of hurts from the strain, due to her friend’s height, but she lives for any mess and gossip.)

“Wait, Momo? You’re banning me from seeing Mina?” In comes Tzuyu and her pout. Shit, Momo’s in trouble.

“See, look what you’ve done now. You got the baby upset, you have me upset, _AND_ you have Mina upset. I should kick your ASS”

“Look Tzuyu,” Momo starts, ignoring Nayeon all together, “I just think it’s for the best if we separate ourselves from them, they mean trouble.”

“Trouble my ass, you’re just taking out your anger of Nayeon lacking in bed on Tzuyu and me! That’s why you won’t let me see her and why you won’t join my crew” claims Mina, who also ignores Nayeon’s shout of disapproval.

“Is no one listening to me?”

“Saaaaannnnnaaaaaa, Momo is making me sad because she banned me from Mina,” pouts Tzuyu. Sana comes out from the kitchen at the call of her name.

“Momo fix it before I shove this knife through your fucking hand and stop feeding you.”

“Momo, you’re my baby, but if I have to see Tzuyu pout, I’ll literally slash your tires before every race.” Jihyo looks at Momo, a glare on her face. Jeongyeon just stares ate her, running a finger across her neck. Momo understands that message clearly.

“GOD FINE. Tzuyu you can still hang Mina. BUT I will still not join Mina’s stupid fucking crew. If Ms. ‘I can’t get over the fact I’m mediocre at sex’ over here is part of her roster, I don’t want to be anywhere near it.”

“HEY!”

“My crew is GREAT for your information dumbass”

“Yay! Mina, Chaeng, Dahyun! Let’s go buy stuff for Gucci!” Grabbing said girls’ hands, Tzuyu leads them to the pet store down the street. Not before hugging each one of the older girls goodbye first. Momo whispers that she loves her. Sana and Jihyo nearly suffocate her. Jeong messes with her hair. Nayeon nearly cries from the hug.

“I hope you know that I’ve known you for a day Tzuyu, but if anything happens to you, I would kill everyone in this room and then myself.”

\--

Outtakes:

  * The Fight:

“I can’t believe you gave me a FOUR OUT OF FIVE! WHO EVEN GIVES SEX RATINGS?”

“Look, I’m sorry you can’t cope with your grade but at least it’s a B? That’s still pretty good!”

“PRETTY GOOD? I’M FUCKING GREAT! RIGHT JEONG?”

“I TOLD YOU I DID NOT WANT TO FIGHT WITH YOU TODAY”

“HOW ARE THOSE EVEN FIGHTING WORDS? ANYWAYS WHO HAS EVER GOTTEN A PERFECT SCORE? BECAUSE NO ONE IS BETTER THAN ME”

“Sana actually. And Jihyo. Also, Jeongyeon.”

“Wait, what? All of them? What the fuck?”

“No, I have to agree with her Nay, Sana was actually pretty great”

“MINA?!?!”

“Can we all just calm down and stop talking about who has done the shame-shame with who?”

“YOU’RE NOT EVEN MAD THAT THEY’VE SLEPT WITH YOUR WIFE?”

“No, because they’re right, she’s pretty awesome. She also got a free pass because they were on her ‘Free Pass to Sleep With’ List. Along with Tzuyu, Dahyun and Chaeng”

“JIHYO?!?! SANA?!?! I’M NOT ON THE LIST?!?!”

  * The Invitation

“Hey Dahyun, you’re new around here right? Do you have a place to stay or a job? You can come live with us! I need some extra help around the garage”

“Yeah, Dahyun, you did save her from that dirty, rotten, cheater, and traitor over there. And if you stay with us, I can be sure that someone I trust is helping watch over the garage and Tzuyu”

“Thanks for the offer Momo and Tzuyu! I think I’ll take it. I did need a new place to stay, my lease is nearly up and I’ve been looking for a new job!”

“Guys?!? We’ve known her for ten minutes? GUYS?? WHAT IS HAPPENING??”

\--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I think we’ve ALL had a crush on Sana at one point because she’s great. The adventures of Unnie line and maknae line, coming up next. Spoiler, Mina is my favorite character solely for her role in the next chapter. Also, I like making Nayeon the brunt of all the jokes because I like her memes the best. That’s it. That’s the reason. Sorry for the delay. I’ll try to think of an actual schedule for writing.
> 
> Until next time, JM


	4. Pet Shop Clues, Bar Shop Blues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I know I said I would figure out a schedule, but maybe I lied. Classes started again, college is hard, ready to die. But at least this story is here. Also, 10/10 Mina is the best person in this story and in real life. Love that supreme thot to death.
> 
> Anyways, on with the story.

“Did you know that kangaroos can’t fart? That’s wild, bro.” Chaeyoung is at her wits end. There was a point in time where pet stores with Tzuyu meant waiting by the door while the other girl did her thing. Kind of like a child who had to wait for their mom to finish grocery shopping. Well that’s all over now apparently, seeing as Dahyun and Mina are here.

Dahyun is very frustrating to say the least. She could say a lot more, but she’s pretty sure Jihyo would somehow find out and kill her. On this trip so far, Chaeyoung has found out more animal facts within the past 20 minutes than she has ever learned in a lifetime. That’s also including living with Momo and Tzuyu, being Jeongyeon’s pseudo daughter, and having Jihyo come to the garage with a list of cat facts nobody needs. To be fairly honest, Chaeyoung would prefer all of that to whatever Dahyun has been telling her.

(Not really, she doesn’t notice, but she has a small smile every time Dahyun says literally anything.)

(Everyone else in the store notices. It’s kind of endearing, in a ‘that idiot is really falling already’ kind of way)

(Everyone meaning, Mina, Tzuyu, and Deborah the cashier, not Dahyun)

“Hey, did you know that bats fly left when exiting a cave? What’s with that? Maybe they’re on to something,”

“What does that even mean? How could they be on to anything? How could exiting a cave to the left have any use to me? And what do you mean kangaroos don’t fart? What the fuck?”

“Nah bro, that got me too. Wait till I tell you about the fucking sharks,” At that, Chaeyoung just grabs Dahyun’s elbow and leads her to the other two hidden deep within the store. Really, the store is extremely large, to the point where it just seems unnecessary. Finding the two quietest people they have ever met will be a challenge of the lifetime.

(Not really, Tzuyu is always near the dog stuff, sometimes close to the cats and bunnies. Chaeyoung and Momo have also learned to find Tzuyu no matter where she is. It’s kind of like GPS, but somewhat impractical and stupid. At least that’s what Jeongyeon told them.)

Which brings Chaeyoung to her next gripe about this apparent “new group” she and Tzuyu must travel with whenever they go to the pet store. Mina and Tzuyu are perhaps the most frustrating people to watch interact. Mina can’t even look Tzuyu in the eye, and knowing her best friend, she _KNOWS_ this.

What Chaeyoung has gathered from her intense observation of Mina, she’s a badass, can drive well, knows her guns (from the many she’d seen in ‘hidden’ in the backseat of her car), is absolutely whipped for one Miss Chou Tzuyu. It’s somewhat sad really. Because Mina is fucking awesome but the minute Tzuyu even glances at her, she turns red and looks like she’s about to fall over.

“Bro, there they are! Over by the dog items!” Dahyun points to the two people sitting in the middle of a large pile of dog leashes, toys, and food.

Oh geez, if they come back with 4 carts full of stuff for Gucci again, Momo is going to be pissed. Which means, Chaeyoung is going to have to do all of the chores while Tzuyu gets a slight scolding.

“Okay bro, you’re going to have to help me out for this one,” Grabbing Dahyun’s hand, the two make their way over, noticing a small puppy in Mina’s arms. This may be harder than Chaeyoung had originally thought.

\--

“Listen here you piece of shit. If you do this, I will divorce you and take Sana with me,”

“Please, why would she go with some deadbeat loser with no money, when she can have me? Someone with multiple houses and a fuck ton of money?”

So, when Nayeon suggested Monopoly to play, she didn’t expect the main fight be between Jeongyeon and Jihyo. She had initially wanted to absolutely destroy Momo and take her property, but here they are, both relatively “okay” in standing, watching as the other two try to decimate each other. Sana has since given up and is now drinking. Which, Nayeon really can’t blame her. After this, she wants 10 bottles of wine herself too.

Glancing at Momo, she can tell that she’s not the only one that’s somewhat horrified with the outcome. Jeongyeon has taken the dark blues, the greens, and the railroads. Jihyo on the other hand has obtained the reds, yellows, and the utilities. Theoretically, Jeongyeon should be winning, she has the most expensive properties and the best placements. However, due to her absolutely atrocious rolling, she’s left to defend herself against Jihyo. Jihyo with her 6 hotels, one on each property. 4 of which Jeongyeon has landed on in her past 4 turns.

“Hey guys, um. I know that we are all really enjoying Monopoly,” Nayeon ignores Sana’s ‘IM NOT’ in the background. Her main goal is to keep Jeongyeon from choking out Jihyo, “But maybe we should take a break and play something else? I think I saw Uno earlier?”

“Yeah I kind of agree with Nayeon. We also have the races tonight and I need to make it there in time. Don’t want to miss out beating Miss can’t last 5 more seconds on the tracks or the bedroom over here,”

“You know what Hirai? Fuck you and your crusty bangs. I’m pretty sure those are taped to your forehead at this point,”

“ANYWAYS, I think Momo and Nayeon both have a point. Regarding the game and sex. Can we just agree that Jihyo has won the game? I mean she has the most money and hotels, but, it doesn’t mean I love you any less Jeong,” Sana has been through too many family game nights. She should have stopped the game when Jeongyeon cheated and slipped the ‘Go to Jail’ card back into the pile for Jihyo to pick up. Jihyo nearly choked Momo out of pure frustration.

“You know what? FINE. I guess she wins, whatever. I’m going to the back real fast and shower because _someone_,” with a pointed look at Nayeon, “poured their drink on me for taking Boardwalk.”

“You can’t prove shit,” with a smug look, Nayeon helps the others clean up the board. Next up Uno. This one, she _knows_ she can win. If she’s playing these losers, that is. She tried to beat Mina at game once and was left on the floor crying as Mina listed out all the favors Nayeon now owes her.

\--

“C’mon Chaeng, I neeeed it. Please?” Mina is watching Tzuyu beg Chaeyoung for the 17th time today. All over whether she can purchase this dog tag, this dog bed, these 12 cats. Really, just about anything in this store at this point. She doesn’t know how Chaeyoung can stay so strong against Tzuyu. God knows that Mina would have had 12 carts full of things by now.

“I really don’t understand how Chaeng can stand so strong against Tzuyu. She makes a really good argument,” Mina whispers to Dahyun, who’s still searching through animal facts.

“What? All she’s been saying is that she needs it. That barely counts as an argument. What does she even need a 12 feet tall cat tower for?” Dahyun didn’t really understand Chaeyoung’s frustration with Mina and Tzuyu before. She thought it was cute. That was 2 hours ago. Now she wanted to shove their faces together and watch as they drive off into the sunset.

“Maybe she does need it. Who am I to judge?” Mina turns her head back to the arguing friends in front of her.

The scene was actually quite comical. Tzuyu towering over Chaeyoung and carrying said cat tower in her hands.

“Look Tzuyu, I know you _think_ that you need it, but Momo gave you a $2000 limit this time. This tower is $2500. Do you see the problem here?”

“No”

“How do you not see the problem? It’s simple math? Look, if you have $2000 and you already bought $1500 in dog stuff for Gucci, how much do you have left?”

“$2500 for the cat tower”

“What? What the actual fuck? That doesn’t even make any sense. Don’t make me call Momo. I will 100% do it right now,” Mina sees Chaeyoung slowly take out her phone. Maybe it’s time to step in.

Walking towards the nice old lady at the counter, Mina puts on her nicest smile. The one where Nayeon and Dahyun have both told her they heard angels start to sing.

“Excuse me, but can I talk to the owner please?”

“Oh! That’s me sweetheart. What can I do for you?”

“That’s great! That makes this so much easier. I was just wondering if I could purchase the store from you.”

“… You want to purchase this store,” gesturing to the large warehouse, “This entire store?”

“Yup! Just name the price and I’ll pay it, promise,” Mina pouts. The pouts always work.

“Oh, um, well, I have owned this store for 35 years now. It’s my entire life, I don’t know if I can just go a day without coming in. I have been working with these animals for years,”

“Well, you could still work here, I would just pay the rights and have someone come in and do the paperwork for you. I promise, nothing drastic will change. Other than the fact that my friends and I will come in occasionally to take some things off the shelf. But that will be handled by the new management team. You can still stay with the animals, just let me pick up the grunt work,” Mina can hear the argument pick up from a few aisles away. She needs to seal the deal

(“Give me the fucking phone Chaeng, don’t make me kick your ass!”

“Yeah right! I’m calling Momo right now and she’s going to be fucking pissed at you.”

“Please how can you call her when you can’t even reach the phone?” Tzuyu holds Chaeyoung’s head back as she raises the phone with her other hand.

“WORLDSTAR!! WOOOO!! GO FOR THE HEADLOCK TZUYU”

“DAHYUN BRO WHAT THE FUCK I THOUGHT WE BONDD OVER SHARKS?!?!”)

“Look, I will offer you top dollar for this store. I promise that nothing bad will happen to it,”

“I, you know what? Okay, let’s do it! Let me go get the papers, you look up a nice lawyer and this place will be yours,”

“Oh, thank fuck. TZUYU I FOUND SOMETHING BETTER THAN DOG FOOD” Mina actually yells out to Tzuyu as Deborah walks to the office.

\--

“Please don’t. Sana, I am literally begging you, please do not. Put down any other blue card, just not that one,” Jihyo looks close to crying.

“Haha, do what? Oh, UNO! Haha I love this game you guys” Placing the reverse card down, Sana coincidentally skips Jihyo’s turn, who actually had 1 card left. She really didn’t know how to play Uno, despite owning the game for 4 years now. But whatever, she enjoys a family friendly time. She may also be slightly drunk. Who cares.

Jeongyeon is laughing now, she doesn’t think she has ever laughed this hard in her life. Finally. _FINALLY._ She will be able to make sure that Jihyo will face defeat. Sure, she loves the girl. However, when it comes to any family game night, they have a running tally up (courtesy of Sana) to see who has gained the most points. As long as Jihyo loses with more cards, then the number on Jeongyeon’s name can go from 67 to 68 and Jihyo’s will stay the same at 67. She’s glad that Nayeon and Momo agreed to play games with them. Winning will be just this much sweeter now.

“Sorry Jeong, I have to skip your turn,” Placing the card down, Momo looks like she’s afraid Jeongyeon might hit her.

“Oh no problem, I’m actually okay with that,” Jeongyeon can hear Momo’s sigh of relief but she pays attention to Jihyo instead. She peaked at Nayeon’s cards earlier, and it’s safe to say, she is for once thankful for someone else taking the seat next to her.

“Um. I am so sorry Jihyo,” Nayeon looks like she’s about to cry, “I really didn’t want it to come to this. I just want you to know that you are my favorite of the three of you, and that this does not change it.”

“Please Nayeon, skip your turn. Please don’t do this to me. What happened to kindergarten promises? WHAT ABOUT TRUST? WHAT ABOUT ALL THE THINGS WE’VE BEEN THROUGH?”

“I’m so sorry. Green,” It happens in slow-mo. The fall of Park Jihyo. Nayeon places the card on top of the pile. A draw 4. Jihyo has never felt so betrayed. She looks straight at Nayeon with tears gathering in her eyes, a disgusted look adorning her face.

“I can’t believe you could do this to me,” Jihyo spits out, picking up 4 cards, adding it to the singular card she held in her hand, “Would Momo do this to me? Maybe. But I never thought it would be you. You make me SICK. I hope you lose to Momo at the races tonight. It feels like I got kicked in the face.”

“WOOHOOO UNO MOTHERFUCKERS!!! SUCK MY DICK EVERYONE!!! LET’S TAKE SHOTS!!!!!”

The end of the first official elderly game night. Sana won, Jihyo lost, Jeongyeon is an evil bitch, Momo is confused, and Nayeon is pretty sure she’s going to get murdered in her sleep.

**\--**

**Outtakes:**

  * The Sharks

“Did you know that sharks have been around for longer than trees have?”

“Yo, what the fuck bro?”

“Yeah, I know bro, that left me in that state too.”

“But bro, how?”

“I don’t know bro, but we can search more about it when I can get my stuff moved in at the garage?”

“Sure, homie but bro, I think you mean when you move your stuff _home_.”

“…Bro you mean it?”

“Yeah, I did.”

  * The Shower

“Look, Jihyo won fair and square. But I’m so surprised that Jeong had admitted it.”

“Yeah, me too. That’s so weird. Where is Jeongyeon?”

“She’s still showering. I think she’s trying to drown herself.”

“Yeah, that sounds about right.”

  * The Purchase

“You bought me the store? But I asked for dog food?”

“I, um, thought you said store ownership papers? You know, for when you just want things but don’t want to pay for them?”

“Why would she say store ownership papers? That makes no sense.”

“Shut the fuck up, the music you listen to makes no sense. I’m taking you off my Bluetooth Chaeng.”

“_HOW FUCKING DARE YOU_?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So, like, this was a lot shorter than I wanted it to be, but I needed the filler as I prep for the next official race. I bet you guys forgot that this was a racing story huh. Because I almost did. Anyways, yes Mina bought Tzuyu a pet store. Why? Because reasons.
> 
> Hopefully I can upload next week at a decent time. Sorry for the wait.
> 
> Until next time,
> 
> JM


End file.
